


Disappointment

by anri



Series: YouTuber au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drag Queen AU, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Akaashi became a total disappointment to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

"Is it on?" Akaashi asked, frowning as he pressed the buttons on the camera.

"I think so? Is the little light on?" Bokuto asked from the sofa. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows,

"I don't know? Where does the light come on?"

"It's on the - you know what, never mind. Check the screen, it should be counting up in the corner if it's recording."

Akaashi leaned over watching the numbers in the corner. "It's on," he bit his lips, "you are gunna erase this, aren't you? I don't want people thinking I'm bad with technology."

"You kind of _are_ , though, Akaashi," Bokuto argued, pulling his legs up, sitting cross-legged. The black haired man was about to argue, but he patted the seat next to him. "C'mon, just sit down." Akaashi seated himself next to Bokuto, swinging his legs up on the side. It was winter, and their house wasn't the most well-heated. Bokuto was sat in his pyjama bottoms and two sweaters, with Keiji choosing sweatpants, sweater and a long, oversized cardigan. They both had mugs of coffee (or hot chocolate, in Bokuto's case) sat in front of them on the coffee table. The two of them looked at each other, overcome with the silence and the awkwardness of the situation. Akaashi cracked first, giggling despite himself, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Koutarou clapped his hands, still grinning to himself. "Right, okay, so....a lot of people have been asking about my boyfriend....about Akaashi. He's been in a lot of videos in the background, I guess, and people have been asking questions. So, this is sort of a Q & A session for him. We asked you guys on social media if you had any questions, and we just picked a few of the most common, general questions." He pulled the laptop closer, sighing to himself. "So, I'll read out the question, Akaashi will give an answer, and hopefully this won't be too long of a video! Are you ready?" he turned to his boyfriend. The black haired boy wrapped his cardigan around himself.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

"Okay, the first question is...How did you and Bokuto actually meet?" he turned to Keiji expectantly. He pursed his lips, smiling to himself. He sighed, rubbing his hands on his thighs.

 

Akaashi was tired, and his face felt clogged and heavy with all the makeup he was wearing. He didn't really liked wearing overly heavy makeup, like the stuff they put on him at photo shoots. Yet, despite that, he really loved being in front of the camera. It was an odd combination and despite the minor discomforts, he loved his job. Being a model didn't sound like something he would like, but at the end of it all, he had a soft spot for it. The fact that he just so happened to make quite a bit of money out of was almost secondary.

He sat next to the window of the coffee shop, trying desperately not to rub his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to spread eyeliner across his face. He heard his name called out, and he grabbed his coffee from the counter quickly, thanking the barista. He was taking his coffee back to the table, eyes scanning the ground when he noticed something. He stopped in his tracks, staring at one of the customers sat alone at one of the middle tables. He had a sketch pad out, and a huge pack of pencils. He was drawing away and Akaashi watched. A girl - a superhero, sat with one leg up on the edge of a bridge, her black and yellow cape blowing back, one leg stretched out. Red hair bellowing out under her cowl. The boy's style was sketchy and rough but beautiful.

"Excuse me?"

Akaashi hadn't even noticed that the artist had looked up and was now watching him carefully. He had one eyebrow raised, turning protectively to hide his work. Of course. This was weird. Akaashi was being weird. He should apologise and go back to his seat. That would be the proper thing to do, but-

"Is that Barbara Gordon?" he asked. The boy sat down a bit, smiling.

"From the new Batgirl of Burnside comics, yeah," he said. Akaashi nodded,

"It's really good. I really liked that one."

"Really? I preferred some of the older Batgirl stuff."

"Batgirl's one of the superheroes I haven't actually followed that well. I keep meaning to look at the older ones."

"Oh? You like superheroes then?"

"Uh, yeah."

"DC or Marvel?"

"I don't know you well enough to answer that properly."

The artist smiled, his teeth were slightly wonky but Akaashi found it endearing.  "Who's your favourite, then?"

The model bit his lip. "I really like the Teen Titans. And I know it was a kid's show and it's not really a-"

"Oh my god! I love the Teen Titans, that show was my childhood!"

"What do you mean your childhood, I still religiously watch it."

The artist laughed, grinning bigger now, and Akaashi couldn't help but smile back yet. "Did you watch Young Justice too?"

"Who do you think you're asking? Of _course_ I watched Young Justice. Who do you take me for?" he bit his lip, pausing. He was too excited. The artist just smiled, running his hand over his face.

"I'm Bokuto, by the way," the boy sat down said, reaching his hand out.

"Uh, Akaashi."

Their conversation continued for a long time, long after Akaashi's mocha latte had gotten cold. He was about halfway through a passionate speech on Captain America when they were interrupted. "Oh wow Bo, you managed to make a friend?"

Akaashi looked up, startled, staring at a big man with black hair stuffed into a beanie. He felt a little intimidated - he was bigger than Bokuto was. Behind him, barely noticeable was a small blonde with his face turned down to his 3DS. He felt a little embarrassed now. Of course he was waiting for friends. And yet here he was ranting at him, trying to convert him to being a Wonder Woman fan. God, he was so dumb. "Kuroo! Hi! Just a second!" Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, smiling.

The model blushed slightly, biting his lip. "Ah, I should...move, sorry," he said quietly, turning briefly to the other two men before wimping out and keeping his head down. Bokuto's face fell, "No, no, at least let me walk you to the door." He walked after Akaashi, the two of them awkwardly stopping as they reached the door. "So um...do you have snapchat or something?" he asked. Akaashi bit his lip,

"You know most people probably would have asked for a number."

"Right! That too!"

 

Akaashi got a snapchat a few days later, from Bokuto. He opened it up, finding himself staring back at himself. Stretched out over two pages, adorned in nothing but underwear and jewellery. Bokuto had accompanied this picture with nothing but question marks and exclamation marks.

When people found out what his profession was, the usual question was "do your parents know?" and yes. His mother encouraged him. He wasn't exactly embarrassed. But he felt slightly awkward, having met a man he really _did_ enjoy the company of, only to have him find out by suddenly coming across him in a magazine. He decided to text, instead.

_Akaashi: I'm a model. Mostly an underwear model._

_Bokuto: Wow_

_Bokuto: I knew you were pretty but_

_Bokuto: Jesus Christ_

_Bokuto: Wow_

Being called pretty was the one thing that stuck in Akaashi's mind from that experience, and the thing that still made him blush.

 

Bokuto bit back giggles, trying not to interrupt Akaashi as he told the story, trying to be calm for the camera. "Did you _really_ think you were embarrassing yourself in front of me? For nerding out about comic books?"

"Well I didn't know how you were...at that point," Akaashi threw his head back, sighing. "God, I thought you were _cool_."

"You thought I was cool? You were...a fucking underwear model, I was thinking, like, _shit_ I'm never gunna get with him, I'm really fucked here."

"And yet, here I am," Akaashi murmured, pressing his lips to Bokuto's cheek.

"Okay, next question," he sped on, his cheeks red. "What was your first kiss like?"

 

Akaashi checked his reflection in the mirror again, making absolutely sure that he looked okay. He'd picked an outfit, sending pictures to Oikawa constantly to get approval and opinions. Date preparation was about the only time when having model friends was useful. Other than that it just meant you spent a third of your life getting ready to go out and having a dirty bathroom mirror. In his Oikawa-approved wear, he finally made his way outside to wait for the bus.

Bokuto was already outside the store by the time he got there. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't realise the bus was going to be so late," he murmured.

"You're not late, don't worry," Bokuto dismissed, he was wearing a simple t-shirt and leather jacket. He looked good in anything, though. "Shall we go in?" he asked, holding the door for the model. They'd talked a lot in the two weeks between meeting in the coffee shop and their date. It was a lot of passive flirting and compliments, which eventually turned into an awkward talk about maybe dating. Both of them wanted it, but it was difficult. It took them two whole weeks to sort it out. It was painful. What were they, twelve?

The store Bokuto had suggested was one of his favourite comic book stores. It was a little far away from Akaashi's shared apartment for him to visit regularly. But he would have loved to. It was stacked up with boxes and figurines, old video tapes and new DVDs. He was in heaven. He grabbed Bokuto's hand, squeezing it, trying to silently thank him. And thank the lord he'd just got paid.

They were scanning the piles and the rows, Akaashi deep in concentration, a small collection gathered already. "What are those for? Some decoupage project?" a man next to him asked, smirking. Akaashi frowned,

"Excuse me?"

"Those are vintage, you know. They need to be taken care of."

"Yeah, I know."

"Really? Aren't you just buying them because they look cool?"

Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes, going back to searching.

"I can't believe a guy like you is seriously into comics, who are you trying to impress?"

"What makes it so hard to believe I actually like this stuff? Do you really think just because I'm pretty and successful and on a date means I can't? I didn't realise comics were only for the old, the ugly or the lonely?" He pulled the comic he was looking for out of the racks, placing it on his pile and moving away to find Bokuto without looking back.

"What?! Someone seriously said that?" Bokuto asked as they sat down in the town centre, he sipped at his coke angrily. Akaashi twisted the bag's handles in his hands, still quietly fuming. "Well, you know how some people get bitchy that someone could have it better than them, don't bother."

Akaashi looked up at him, wishing he could kiss him. That probably wasn't appropriate at that point. He smiled, "Thanks Bokuto," he said quietly, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder, touching his hand gently with his. He could almost feel the heat of the man's face radiating. Yup, if they couldn't even handle that, no way they were going to handle kissing. They wander around the town for hours after that, stopping to eat, visiting shop after shop. Akaashi gives Bokuto a quick explanation of makeup and contour, before they go into a newsagents and Bokuto insists on trying to find the magazines Akaashi's in. Of course, the model knows already, but it's fun to see Bokuto guess. He ended up buying the issues, much to his embarrassment. "I'm dating a _model_. Kuroo's never gunna believe me until I show him."

"What do you do then? You know I sit in front of the camera scantily clad, what about you?"

"I sit in front of a camera a lot, too, I guess."

"Hm?"

"I'm...a YouTuber, like a vlogger. I do speedpaints and pranks."

"Of course. Those two genres really match."

"Sometimes you gotta paint Starfire, and sometimes you have to put cling film over your roommate's door, Akaashi."

"How many subscribers do you have?"

"About 20,000 now."

"What?"

"20,000?"

" _That many_?"

Bokuto blinked innocently, biting his lip. He doesn't really know what to do. "It might become a career someday, but I'm a graphic designer for now."

They end up at Bokuto's house by the evening, and Keiji feels slightly overwhelmed. He's in his _house_. He met this man two weeks ago, fell completely and utterly in love and now he's in his house. Bokuto throws his keys down, dropping his bags. "Kenma's home, but he's probably just gunna stay in his room playing video games, Kuroo might come home some time," he turns around smiling. "Wanna watch Teen Titans?"

They watched four episodes, conversation and laughter flowing. Akaashi's never been on a date where he's laughed so much in his life before. It's incredible. In the end, Bokuto keeps pestering him about his modelling career. "Are you a runway model too? Your legs are like...so long, I bet you walk too," he said, leaning close to Akaashi, his eyes lidded sleepily. "I don't do many runways."

"What's your walk like? I bet it's really strong."

"Do you really wanna see?"

"Of course I wanna see," he insisted, stroking the back of his hand down Keiji's forearm. He got up, backing up down to the corner of the room, thanking his stars his shoes are already off, because otherwise his stomping was going to be waking the entire street up. He takes a deep breath in, lowering his shoulders, holding his head up, and starts walking. Bokuto watched intently, happily, and Akaashi can't help but wonder why. It's _just_ a walk. He stops in front of him, posing, before flopping back onto the sofa. He smiled, "it's just a walk, Bokuto, really,"

"Yeah, but it's not. You don't walk that way down the street, do you? It's cool. I like your walk." Keiji wanted to say something else, but he just ended up smiling. Bokuto makes him happy in a way that no one else has properly done before. They sat on the sofa, staring at each other, grinning like idiots. Akaashi bit his lip, and Koutarou watched, his mouth opening a little. And that's when Akaashi thought _fuck it_ , and pulled Bokuto over by the collar of his shirt. Their chests were pressed together tightly, both of them opening their mouths, sucking at each other's lips. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hips, pulling him up onto him, Akaashi himself grabbing the top of the sofa, stabilising himself. He wanted to kiss, but he didn't expect it to be so intense so quickly. He wasn't complaining, though. He gasped for air, his face flushed, his eyes unfocussed. Bokuto cupped his face, pulling him back down, licking into his mouth. Akaashi feels himself moan, despite himself.

And that was the exact point where Kuroo walked in. He held his key in one hand, his shopping in the other. The two of them pulled away, looking at him guiltily. Akaashi is _on top_ of Bokuto, there's no way they can deny it. "I go grocery shopping for an hour, and I come back and you guys are basically fucking on the sofa. Kenma's in the bedroom upstairs, what if he came downstairs? You were gunna traumatise my husband..." he muttered.

"We're not fucking," Bokuto argued. "We're just kissing."

"Mhm, and that required Model-Magic over there to be in your lap, did it?" Kuroo sighed moodily, stomping off into the kitchen. Both Akaashi and Bokuto look at each other, "Maybe I should drive you home..."

 

Both of them look away from each other, embarrassed by the story now. It seemed so far away to them. "And, a year and a half later, I live here," Akaashi said quietly.

"And this is the same couch we kissed for the first time on."

"It's the same room, same everything. It literally hasn't changed." Akaashi looked over at Bokuto his eyes heavily lidded, lips apart. Bokuto looked away,

"If we start making out now, I'm only going to have to take it out of the video on the editing stage, and I don't wanna do that, Akaashi, I'm lazy."

The black haired man sighed, but complied, resting his head on his hand, "What's the next question?"

"The last two are kinda linked."

"What are they?"

"How did you get into cosplay and is it true that Akaashi's a drag queen?"

He chocked heavily, clutching his chest, "Wow, Jesus, okay," he spluttered. "Let's start with the cosplay, before going on to how I became the biggest disappointment to my parents."

"I thought they were both the same thing."

"Probably."

 

Akaashi and Bokuto moved in together after only a year. He was awkward with Kuroo and Kenma at first - the other couple that occupied the house, but he warmed up to them soon. Anything was better than living in the shared flat. He moved in, and he settled into the routine of the house, although he took up the majority of Bokuto's en suite with his makeup and skincare. He didn't mean to be messy, it just happened. Life had a routine, with all of them going back and forth between work, and the other three in the house constantly making YouTube content, he became used to actually avoiding the cameras, which he found terribly ironic. But around the two month mark, he came home to a hell hole.

" _Kenma_ honestly, I love you, but get out of my space and back to the wigs before I kill you." He heard an unfamiliar, threatening voice echoing, and he quickly dropped his bag, poking his head round into the living room to see the cause of the commotion. There was fabric _everywhere_. Fabrics of blues and blacks and yellow and white, and there were wig heads and wigs in the corner that Kenma was confined. In the middle of the fabrics and patterns, like a dragon in its hoard, was a boy. He was a boy - he couldn't be classified as a man, he was too small. He had clipped short brown hair, and a youthful face, if it wasn't for the stern scowl. "What's going on?" Akaashi called, shifting his coat off.

"They're making costumes," Kuroo called from the kitchen.

"For what?"

"For a convention in a few months."

"That's cool."

The boy in the middle turned around to study him. "Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Who're you?"

"That's Akaashi, he's Bokuto's boyfriend. He lives here now."

The boy in the fabric nodded, "I'm Yaku. I'm friends with Kuroo and Kenma."

"Right. What costumes are you doing?"

"Tinkerbell, Fawn, Snow White and Ariel," he listed off, continuing to pin the pattern to the fabric he had in front of him. Akaashi clocked the sewing machine in the corner.

"That sounds cool. I wish I could go to a con."

Yaku's ears pricked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know, I don't have anyone to go with, or anyone to dress up as."

"Why don't you just join us?"

"What?"

"We have spaces in our cars, costumes you can do, why don't you just join us?"

Akaashi stared at the young man quietly, but his mind was imploding. His whole life, comic conventions had seemed like some far away dream that only the few lucky got to go to. He wanted to go so badly. He didn't care what he had to do, even if it meant adorning fake breasts, corsets and faerie wings.

 

"And I really, genuinely thought I wasn't going to like it," Akaashi continued, sipping at his hot drink. "But...it was really fun. It isn't too dissimilar to modelling, but the photos I get back are so cool."

"We go to cons a lot with those guys now, don't we?" Bokuto said, putting his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. "But I just stay at my table while you guys go about."

"Yeah, Kuroo's our bodyguard, in case someone thinks we're actually girls and tries to grope us,"

"I heard that's happened a few times," Bokuto said, his voice a little harsh. Akaashi nodded quietly. It had happened a lot, mostly to him. They tried to grab his chest, or feel his ass. Kuroo kicked the guys to the curb when he found out if he'd touched them, although Yaku could pretty much take care of himself. "I got to pick the theme for our costumes this time. We're doing Superheroes. I'm going as She Hulk," Akaashi murmured, trying to hide his excitement. There was a comfortable silent as Akaashi put his coffee down, and Bokuto rubbed his shoulder gently. "So then, to finish, we're going to address the rumour that you're a drag queen," he said eventually, smiling. Akaashi bit his lip, trying to hold back laughter. It was always funny watching people dispute the idea in comments on his photos, and on Bokuto's videos. He was going to miss that once he cleared it up and confirmed it. There were some people who absolutely denied any possibility of Akaashi being a drag queen. He never understood that argument - he cosplayed as female characters on a regular basis.

 

The truth was, yes, Akaashi was involved in drag. And the idea was planted in his mind once he cosplayed for the first time. He stood in the hotel, completely dressed in his Silvermist costume. The dress was beautifully detailed, and he love the way it draped around him. He didn't think it was going to be something he liked. He really hadn't. His friends were supportive of the idea, and it had essentially been them who had helped him put together a costume at first. He maintained his black hair in drag, he couldn't see himself with any other colour. His wig was long and thick, with a blunt fringe cut to just above his eyebrows. The first dress was short and tight and glittery, and the shoes...he thanked years of walking in designer's couture and impractical shoes. His shoes were huge and managed to put him above Kuroo in height. He felt happy in drag, in a way that he'd never really felt before. It was an exciting experience. And yet, at the same time, he felt shame.

His parents had been loving. He was their second child, but the first to make it to adulthood. His sister died when he was still young, and because of that, they'd always been protective. He'd felt their expectations on him, always pushing him to do well. When he was first scouted to model, his parents were excited for him. They thought it would be a good experience. And then he wanted to follow it as a career. They'd always thought that Keiji would go on to study medicine, but they were in the crowd for the first show he walked in. And they'd always thought he would be a loving husband to a beautiful woman, and have children, and Akaashi had told them he was gay. And they told him they supported him no matter what. And yet, every hope they had for him, everything they wanted for him, he couldn't do. His mother could let that go, and support him, but it was harder for his dad. He did try, and he couldn't fault him for that. But Akaashi always spoke to his mother about certain things, he spoke to her first about Bokuto. And he showed her the cosplay pictures from his first weekend first, and told her about being a drag queen first.

He had his first outing with Bokuto and his housemates at a club, and had promptly shown the pictures to his mother. She was excited about it, and wanted to hear his plans. Akaashi loved his mother, but she really couldn't keep secrets. He would never trust her with anything he really didn't want getting out, and he regretted telling her about liking drag. He met up with his parents one afternoon and they were wandering the streets. Keiji was talking about the last date he and Bokuto had had, when his mother had looked in through the window of a shop. "This dress might look good for another drag show, Keiji," she murmured. Akaashi froze, turning immediately to look at his father. He didn't say anything, he didn't ask, he pretended he didn't hear, but in the moment their eyes met Akaashi could see the disappointment. His father wanted a son who was everything he really wasn't, and he felt bad for not being that. He was not going to change who he was, but he still felt ashamed that he had turned out so different to what his dad wanted.

And so he'd continued. He didn't go out very often, and it was only a few selected events he participated in. Bokuto had take a picture of them together, and people were confused over whether it was really him or not, and that had started the whole drag queen debate. He didn't really see the big deal, but clearly Bokuto's fans did.

 

"Jesus, I really talked a lot, didn't I?" Akaashi asked, running a hand through his hair, he was watching the video back on his laptop.

"Well, it _was_ a question session for you."

"I only answered four questions, though,"

"Those are the most common questions, everything else you've already said."

"Still...I ramble so much."

"It's cute and people like it," Bokuto dismissed, resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Why don't you start out your own channel?" he asked. Keiji snorted, pausing the video.

"What would I even do?"

"I don't know, beauty stuff,"

"Oikawa and co already do that."

"Behind the scenes for photo shoots,"

"I put those on your channel."

Koutarou sighed, looking up at him, "People really like you and they want to get to know you more.

"I don't have a lot to say though. I'd rather just be a pretty face."

His boyfriend sighed in defeat, disappointed. "You have so much potential,"

"And I'm totally okay with throwing that away to stand in front of a camera and pose. That's what I'm good at," he nuzzled closer into Bokuto, "I'm fine with just being an extra in everyone's videos," he kissed him quickly. Bokuto sighed, clasping his hands in his.

"I love you, Akaashi,"

"Love you too, Bokuto," he whispered softly, shutting his eyes, feeling safe and warm as they sat together on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty much everyone is involved in the AU, if you wanna know what everyone is in the AU, comment and I can give you a summary.  
> I would also like to thank my friend Lara for the excellent conversation we had on drag queens. She came up with some amazing names for some of the Haikyuu characters (Pussy Pat for Kuroo, Sue Prima for Oikawa, Tina Thicc thighs for Daichi, Katryina Royale for Kageyama, and my personal favourite, Kenma as Mi Yao) Drag queen akaashi doesn't have a name yet, so maybe that will happen later.


End file.
